Gatomon's hero
by atlantiandragoness
Summary: Another August 1st has come. Gatomon reflects on her old friend, Wizardmon. One shot songfic. Wizgato


Just and idea i had that I had to write down. This is my first songfic and attempt at these genres, but I've wanted to do a WizGato fic for a while, they're one of my favorite couples, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and "Hero" is copyright to Enrique Iglesias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was filled with joy and laughter as the Digi-Destined and their partners celebrated another August 1st. They had all gotten together to throw a party. Davis and Veemon had already gotten at the snack table and were on a mission to see what the bottom of the chip bowl looked like, Armadillomon was helping. Ken and Yolei had just started dating, so she was latched onto her boyfriend's arm, chatting with her idol, Mimi. The rest were just having simple conversations and the digimon were off to one side, playing, with the exception of the ones wolfing down chips. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except one. No one had noticed the digimon extract herself from their ranks, but they decided to leave her alone, knowing how she felt about this day.

The white feline digimon had slipped away from the others a short while ago, strolling down the street that led back to the apartment. Nobody was paying much attention to the gloved cat, mostly because locals where used to seeing her around, but Gatomon didn't want the attention either, not today. Sure, she should be happy, after all is it was five years ago that Myotismon had been destroyed, well the _first_ time anyway, and she'd been the one to do it, piercing him with an arrow in her ultimate form. But that was also the same day she'd lost her best friend, Wizardmon, the mon she had fallen in love with, but never had the chance to tell him. She sighed, climbing up the fire escape to reach the balcony of the apartment of the Kamiya family, jumping up on the railing. She flicked her long, lavender striped tail in front of her, pawing at the gold ring that rested just before her tail tuft. She stared up at the clouds lazily floating across the sky.

_It's not fair!_ she screamed in her mind. _He gets to come back to life twice, but you're gone forever. _As she sat, moping, the words to a song she had heard on the radio a few times came to mind. For some strange reason, almost like a subconscious urge, she quietly sang along.

_Would you dance_

_if I asked you to dance_

_Would you run _

_and never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

She shook her head for a moment. Why was she singing? She knew she didn't have the best singing voice and she didn't like to sing anyway, but with the general noise of the afternoon, no one could hear her. The strange force beckoned to her again and she continued where she left off.

_Would you tremble_

_if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die _

_for the one you loved._

Gatomon had to choke back her tears on that line.

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

She stopped, already in tears. A warm wind picked up, gently blowing away her tears as it wrapped itself around her in a small cyclone, and a voice, carried in the winds, answered her song.

_I can be your hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

She listened, the voice was all too familiar to her. There was a small chuckle mixed in with swishing of the wind and the small funnel that had formed around her blew away slightly to the other side of the balcony, taking the shape of a transparent humanoid digimon with a beige suit and a rest vest. His tattered dark blue cloak and golden hair visible under his blue wizard hat remained unmoving as the wind continued to sway about them.

"Wizardmon," she whispered. Gatomon wanted to rush in to his arms, but didn't, remembering what had happened this same day last year when his ghost had appeared.

_Would you swear_

_that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight_

All other sounds melted away and all she could hear was his voice and the music playing to her inside her head.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Gatomon sniffled as he sang, then started again when he paused.

_Oh, I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight._

Going into the chorus once again, Wizardmon picked back up, and they sang together, their voices blending in a strange melody.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

His visage slowly began fading away.

"No, wait! Please don't leave me again!" she cried, but he was already almost gone. Slowly, the ghost floated up to her.

"Goodbye, Gatomon," he whispered sadly, before disappearing completely. Gatomon stared into the space he had been, watching the invisible winds flow back into the skies.

"Goodbye Wizardmon. I will find a way to bring you back to me, my friend, my love," She paused for a moment and stared into the horizon. "My hero."


End file.
